


Куриный супчик и другие деликатесы

by Schwesterchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cooking, Demons, Food, Humor, M/M, No Sex, One-Sided Attraction, Succubi & Incubi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: Не умеешь готовить? Не страшно, ведь бабушкина тетрадь с рецептами всегда под рукой. Просто в точности делай все, как написано, и будешь в шоколаде. Да-да, эту тарабарщину под рецептом тоже обязательно скажи. И встречай гостей.





	Куриный супчик и другие деликатесы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке: Демон стоит среди твоей разрушенной кухни, крича: «Как? Как ты смог вызвать меня?!» Вы стоите в углу, перелистывая поваренную книгу своей бабушки так быстро, как можете, крича: «Я не знаю! Вы должны были быть куриным супом!»

**Температурный глюк**

Еще никогда у Симы не бывало таких занятных глюков. Все происходило словно в режиме замедленной съемки, и Сима, прижав к груди толстенную, исписанную рецептами тетрадь, с искренним интересом наблюдал, как обстановка кухни буквально переворачивается вверх тормашками. Вот стулья прижались к потолку и расплющились об него, будто раздавленные гигантской лапой. Вот посудный шкафчик обрушился в раковину, а кран закрутился причудливой витой спиралью. Вот лопнули пакеты с крупами и баночки со специями осыпались стеклянным крошевом…

Звук пришел позже. А еще чуть позже Симе прилетело в лоб черпаком, и на вспыхнувший огненной пентаграммой ковер он уже не обратил внимания, слишком занятый ощупыванием пострадавшего лба. Лоб был сухой и очень горячий. А теперь еще и с шишкой.

Когда все стихло, Сима оставил в покое свою несчастную черепушку и поднял слезящиеся глаза. К его удивлению, глюки и не думали развеиваться. Его кухня, его чистенькая аккуратная кухонька, лежала в руинах. Ковер превратился в пепел. А на слое пепла стоял высокий, совершенно голый, рогатый мужик и взирал на Симу с откровенным ужасом.

– Ты! – мужик нервно хлестнул длинным тонким хвостом себе по голени. – Ты должен был быть женщиной!

Слишком громкий голос неприятно резанул уши, усиливая гул в голове – Сима поморщился.

– А ты должен был быть куриным супом, – сипло огрызнулся он. – Но я не ору об этом на полгорода. Исчезни!

На последнем слове Симу – от пыли и болезни – разобрало на чих, и он отвернулся раскопать из-под обломков стола пачку с бумажными платками. А когда повернулся обратно, мужик почему-то и не думал исчезать. Стоял на том же месте и глядел с таким негодованием, будто это не он, а Сима нагло, без приглашения, вторгся в чужой дом, причем в непотребном виде и с сопутствующими разрушениями.

– Исчезни, – повторил Сима. – Ты мой температурный глюк. Тебя не существует.

Это был какой-то неправильный глюк. Слишком яркий, слишком детальный, слишком осязаемый. Под ногами хрустели щепки, поддувало из разбитого окна, хвост мужика с тихим, но отчетливым звуком постукивал об остатки плиты, а на завитых рогах играли солнечные искры. Обоняние, пусть и изрядно убитое насморком, улавливало нотки гари от того, что минуту назад было ковром. Странно.

– Ты же глюк? – слегка усомнился Сима и потянулся потрогать.

– Эй! Руки прочь! – без малого взвизгнул мужик – что с учетом его роста и комплекции прозвучало смешно. – Извращенец!

Сима вздрогнул и уронил руку, а мужик безошибочно выхватил из-под покореженной дверцы шкафчика фартук и завязал на поясе. После чего вроде бы немного успокоился и снова уставился на Симу – на сей раз, с видом скорее задумчивым. Симе ничего не оставалось, как глядеть в ответ. Вот только он, в отличие от своего пышущего здоровьем глюка, чувствовал себя отвратно и с каждой минутой все больше мечтал заползти под одеяло и тихонько там окочуриться.

– Так, – решил Сима, когда голову заломило совсем уж нещадно, а в носу и горле обосновался клубок колючей проволоки. – Мы сделаем вот что. Я сейчас выпью еще одну таблетку, посплю, а когда проснусь, здесь будет полный порядок и не будет тебя, и я смогу, наконец, сварить себе куриный бульон по бабкиному рецепту. Договорились?

И, не дожидаясь, пока глюк ответит, Сима поплелся в спальню – к вожделенным лекарствам и одеялу.

**А может, и не глюк…**

Проснулся Сима слабым, как котенок, и мокрым, как мышь. Это означало, что жар, не желавший сдавать позиции почти четыре дня, наконец-то пошел на убыль. Двигаться не очень-то хотелось, но лежать на мокром хотелось еще меньше, и Сима невероятным усилием восстал из почти-мертвых, чтобы перестелить постель. После этого тяжкого труда во рту пересохло, но чашка на тумбочке у кровати пустовала, так что пришлось предпринять вылазку в кухню – за водой.

Утолив жажду и шмыгнув носом, Сима учуял заманчивый запах, который шел, как оказалось, от стоявшей на плите кастрюльки. Сима поднял крышку, увидел золотистый бульон и разом вспомнил, что последние три дня почти ничего не ел. А когда, не заморачиваясь тарелкой, сунул в рот первую ложку, вспомнил кое-что еще. И, забыв про голод, принялся озираться.

Ни следа приглючившегося ему погрома. Ни следа приглючившегося ему мужика. Везде чисто, тихо и пусто. Слава богу. Отгоняя назойливую мысль, что мужик, в общем, был ничего себе такой, за вычетом, разумеется, рогов и хвоста, Сима снова зачерпнул из кастрюльки и задумчиво погонял теплую жидкость во рту. А суп он, выходит, все-таки успел тогда сварить? И на редкость неплохой суп, как для первого раза. Но процесса Сима в упор не помнил: должно быть, температура зашкалила. Хорошо хоть в обморок не загремел и дом не спалил…

От сытости и тепла снова потянуло в сон. Но Сима, переборов слабость, вымыл ложку, сел за стол и задумчиво перелистнул бабкину тетрадь. Поднял глаза от исписанных убористым почерком страниц и…

– Черт!

– Я не черт, – скорбно сказал давешний мужик, застывший посреди коридора.

И правда, рогов у него уже не было. Были странные пучки из светлых дредов по бокам головы, но на рога они не слишком походили. Что касается хвоста, наличие или отсутствие его Сима разглядеть не мог по той причине, что мужик сподобился одеться. Впрочем, спрятать хвост в таких узких джинсах едва ли было возможно, поэтому, наверное, его все-таки не было. И тем не менее, мужик был тот самый, в этом Сима нисколько не сомневался. Но ведь целая и невредимая кухня! Как?

– Ты кто? – спросил Сима в лоб, загородившись увесистой тетрадью, как щитом. – И как ты сюда попал?

– Он еще спрашивает! – В голосе и жестикуляции мужика проскользнули, как показалось Симе, истеричные нотки, но он быстро взял себя в руки и не без изящества оседлал стоящий по другую сторону стола стул. – Как я сюда попал? Исключительно твоими трудами, дражайший…

Тут его тон сделался слегка вопросительным, и Сима буркнул:

– Серафим.

Мужик почему-то закашлялся и пробормотал что-то вроде: «Иронично, ничего не скажешь…», после чего откашлялся еще раз и продолжил:

– Так вот, э-э-э… Серафим. Вообще-то, это ты меня призвал.

– В смысле? – не понял Сима. – Я никого не призывал. Я суп варил.

Мужик по-собачьи склонил голову к плечу.

– И тебя не смутило, что к рецепту прилагается какая-то тарабарщина, которую надо произнести вслух?

Сима пожал плечами.

– Ну, это бабкин рецепт, а она всегда была со странностями. Я-то готовить не умею почти, не знаю, как надо. Вдруг так вкуснее будет.

Мужик с каждым новым приведенным доводом смотрел все с большим скепсисом, да и сам Сима все яснее осознавал, как смехотворны его попытки объясниться. Поэтому в итоге разозлился:

– Слушай, у меня температура тогда за тридцать девять подскочила! Я в таком состоянии реальность воспринимаю с оговорками! Если бы там было написано кровавую жертву принести, я бы принес и глазом не моргнул!

– Ты, в общем-то, и принес, в некотором смысле, – протянул мужик. – Хотя та курица сдохла задолго до твоих кулинарных опытов…

– Ты кто? – рявкнул Сима.

Хотел еще кулаком по столу шарахнуть, но пальцы от слабости даже сжимались как-то неохотно. Сейчас бы лечь полежать, а не со всякими придурками собачиться.

– Демон, – сказал мужик неожиданно серьезно.

– Чего?

Не то чтобы Сима так сразу и поверил, но сидеть напротив незнакомца сделалось как-то неуютно. И эти дурацкие глюки с рогами, хвостами и руинами кухни… Для пущей уверенности Сима опустил руку и пощупал ножку стула, который в его бредовых видениях хряснулся об потолок и рассыпался на щепки. Стул был твердый, целый и надежный.

– Де-мон, – по слогам повторил мужик. – Если точнее, инкуб.

На последнем слове лицо его почему-то стало изрядно кислым.

Сима ошарашено молчал. Наверное, молчал долго, потому что мужик не выдержал:

– Что? Что непонятно?

Симе было понятно только одно: похоже, он не проснулся. А еще – что бабка была та еще проказница. Но эту мысль он быстренько отмел, поскольку она подразумевала, что инкубы и впрямь существуют. Чепуха!

– Ну? – поторопил мужик.

Что «ну»? Сима хлопнул глазами и выдавил многозначительное «м-м-м», надеясь, что это сойдет за ответ. Не сошло. Мужик посмотрел на него, как на идиота, пытающегося сунуть ложку с супом в ухо.

– Ты в курсе, что такое «инкуб», или тебе объяснить?

– Это такой отрицательный персонаж, – насупился Сима. – Соблазняет женщин и питается сексуальной энергией. – Секунду подумал и мстительно добавил: – Вымышленный, конечно.

Но мужика последний пассаж не пронял. Вместо этого он театрально воздел руки к потолку и с надрывом произнес:

– Соблазняет женщин! В том и дело, что женщин! А ты… – Симе в грудь уперся палец с ухоженным, подозрительно острым ногтем. – Ты не женщина!

Должно быть, недавний жар расплавил Симе фильтр между мозгом и языком, потому что в ответ на это заявление Сима, обычно не склонный распространяться о своей ориентации перед незнакомыми людьми, радостно ляпнул:

– Можешь меня соблазнить – я не против.

Мужик, как обжегшись, отдернул руку, а в синих, чудесной глубины глазах напротив Сима увидел свою безвременную кончину – пятью различными способами, причем как минимум один включал запихивание половника в не предназначенное для этого место. Надо сказать, тут Сима заволновался, поскольку в своем теперешнем состоянии отбиться бы не смог, однако мужик сдержался, только сказал ледяным тоном:

– Зато я против.

«Гомофоб проклятый», подумал Сима, а вслух спросил:

– А в чем вообще проблема? Предположим, я тебе поверил, и ты действительно инкуб. Предположим, я действительно тебя нечаянно вызвал. Ну и уходи себе обратно в свой…

Он слегка замялся, не будучи морально готовым признавать еще и существование Ада.

– Обратно к себе, короче. Или надо еще что-то сварить и что-то сказать? Так я сварю и скажу.

– Ага, сварит он, – вздохнул мужик. – Если бы все было так просто, меня бы давно и след простыл.

Сима невольно представил остывающую, с дымком, пентаграмму на блестящем кухонном паркете и тоже вздохнул. Как хорошо, что разгром оказался ненастоящим. Или…? Пока он раздумывал, как бы так осторожненько этот момент прояснить, мужик продолжал:

– Проблема в том, что, проведя ритуал вызова, ты автоматически заключил договор. И даже не столько со мной, сколько с особой… вышестоящей.

Вопреки использованному слову, мужик указал глазами не вверх, а куда-то под стол, да так многозначительно, что Сима туда тоже посмотрел, сам не зная, что ожидает увидеть. Ну не скорчившегося же под столешницей Сатану, в конце концов! Само собой, ничего, кроме их ног (м-м-м, какие ступни…), там не было.

– И разорвать этот договор сложно, – скорбно закончил мужик.

Сима не без труда заставил себя оторваться от созерцания чужих конечностей и направить мысли в более деловое русло.

– А что там прописано-то? – поинтересовался он. – Почитать можно?

– Пожалуйста.

Мужик щелкнул пальцами, и на стол откуда-то из воздуха вывалился коричневатый, слегка обугленный свиток. Сима, подскочив от неожиданности, уставился на документ с опаской: написан он был явно не на бумаге. И явно не по-русски. Короче, странный это был договор – не говоря уже о способе предъявления. Наводил на мысль, что мужик и впрямь демон. Или, как минимум, неплохой иллюзионист.

– А перевода, нотариально заверенного, к нему не прилагается? – осведомился Сима, раздираемый между желанием потыкать в документ пальцем и брезгливостью. – Это же латынь? А то я с университетского курса помню только «ab ovo» и «gaudeamus» первые две строчки.

– Нет, не прилагается, – мужик закатил глаза.

– Я не собираюсь подписывать всякую белиберду, которую даже прочесть не могу! – заспорил Сима.

– А тебя никто и не просит, – мужик снова щелкнул пальцами, и свиток исчез, оставив на чисто вытертой столешнице пару хлопьев пепла. – Говорю же, проведенный ритуал вызова автоматически подразумевает заключение договора! Считай, что ты его уже подписал!

– Не ори, башка трещит, – поморщился Сима.

Мужик… Демон неожиданно послушался и молчал, пока Сима пытался обдумать случившееся. Думалось трудно и неохотно, голову словно ватой набили. А вот в желудке, напротив, зияла пустота. Продолжая размышлять, Сима взял с плиты кастрюльку, брошенную рядом ложку и принялся за еду.

– Вкусно? – поинтересовался демон.

– Угу, – прочавкал Сима. – Прости, что не угощаю.

– Очень надо, – хмыкнул демон. – Я себе еще сварю.

Сима проглотил то, что было во рту, и с удивлением уставился на незваного гостя.

– Это ты приготовил?

– Нет, алкоголик дядя Петя с первого этажа, – съёрничал демон.

– Но зачем?

Демон развел руками.

– Ты дрыхнуть смылся, уйти я не мог, а просто сидеть и в потолок плевать было скучно. Так что я суп доварил, прибрался…

Сима снова украдкой пощупал стул и решил не спрашивать. Меньше знаешь – лучше спишь. Кстати, насчет «спишь»…

– Знаешь, – он встал, забросил пустую кастрюлю с ложкой в раковину и зевнул. – Пойду я еще посплю. Утомили меня эти договоры и ритуалы… Вдруг проснусь – а ты все-таки глюк.

Демон открыл рот и с клацаньем закрыл. А Сима вновь пошлепал по коридору к спальне, но на середине остановился и заботливо добавил:

– Если соскучишься, можешь еще что-нибудь сварить, я разрешаю.

В спину ему прилетело возмущенное фырканье и что-то мягкое, наверное, кухонное полотенце, но оборачиваться было слишком лень.

**Точно не глюк!**

Следующее пробуждение ознаменовалось значительно улучшившимся самочувствием. И столь же значительно пробудившимся аппетитом.

– Надеюсь, он что-нибудь сварил, – вздохнул Сима, нащупывая ногами тапки. Но тут же ужаснулся и поправился: – Надеюсь, он был глюком. Вместе со своим адским договором и своим вкусным супом.

Здесь Сима покривил душой: суп все-таки был замечательный, пусть даже ненастоящий. Точно ненастоящий! Иначе желудок не выводил бы сейчас печальные рулады.

А тем временем по квартире разливался восхитительный аромат чего-то мясного. Жареного, сочного, с корочкой и чесночком.

– Это от соседей, – решительно постановил Сима, едва не захлебываясь слюной, и спрятался в ванной, где довольно долго приводил себя в порядок после трехдневной лежки.

Вышел он лишь тогда, когда пальцы сморщились от воды, а божественный аромат принялся, кажется, брать ванную штурмом. Игнорировать это Сима больше не мог, а потому, тяжело вздохнув, сунулся в кухню.

Демон отсалютовал ему вилкой.

– Котлеты, – тоном Капитана Очевидность произнес Сима, заглянув в стоящую перед демоном тарелку.

Выглядели котлеты ничуть не хуже, чем пахли: кругленькие, поджаристые, в окружении яркого желтого пюре и кокетливых листиков петрушки. Черная дыра в Симином желудке плотоядно облизнулась.

– Ты в магазин ходил, что ли? – удивился Сима, поскольку запасов мяса и картошки у себя не припоминал.

Демон сунул в рот полкотлеты разом и пробурчал что-то совершенно невнятное. Ну и ладно.

Убедившись, что в сковородке и на его долю есть, следующие четверть часа Сима посвятил блаженному набиванию желудка – ел и даже постанывал от удовольствия. А это, оказывается, неплохо – обзавестись инкубом, особенно если тот увлекается кулинарией. В хозяйстве полезно. Домой приходишь с работы – ужин вкусный дожидается... «Жениться тебе надо, Серафимушка», – голос матери прозвучал в голове, как наяву, и вернул Симу в жестокую реальность. Ну да, оставить демона себе, приковать к батарее в кухне и безжалостно эксплуатировать. Размечтался.

Тем временем демон, не подозревающий (во всяком случае, Сима очень на это надеялся) о коварных планах на свою особу, соскреб с тарелки последние крошки пюре и поднял на Симу глаза:

– Насчет договора…

– Насчет договора, – эхом повторил Сима, отодвигая собственную пустую тарелку. – Я так и не понял, кто там что обязан исполнить и в чем загвоздка. Будь добр, переведи мне его, только слово в слово, как написано.

Демон, как оказалось, знал договор наизусть. И послушно повторил его три раза подряд.

– Что-то я не догоняю, – недоуменно сказал Сима после третьего повторения.

Демон взял вилку и покрутил ее в пальцах. Похоже, ему очень хотелось воткнуть эту вилку Симе в глаз. Но он сдержался, а когда заговорил, тон его был даже почти спокойным:

– Здесь сказано, что, раз ты меня вызвал, я не могу уйти, пока не займусь с тобой сексом. Но я не могу заняться с тобой сексом, потому что я инкуб. Я на женщинах специализируюсь, а ты не женщина. Чего непонятного?

– А того, – с растущим торжеством и толикой сожаления пояснил Сима, – что в твоей архаичной белиберде про секс не сказано ни слова, ни полслова.

– Как не сказано? – заспорил демон. – Написано же «Услуга»…

– Ус-лу-га, – внятно произнес Сима. – Услуга, а не секс, совокупление, овладение, познание или чего-то там еще.

Демон глядел на него, как на умалишенного.

– А что еще можно требовать от инкуба? Это само собой подразумевается…

Сима изобразил интернациональный жест «рука-лицо».

– Никогда не думал, – пробормотал он, – что придется учить демона придираться к словам и перевирать смыслы. Всегда считал, что альтернативное толкование формулировок – это ваша фишка... Какая, к чертям, разница, что там подразумевается? Это юридический документ, он не должен содержать многозначности. А если она есть, значит, будем толковать ее в свою пользу. Согласно этому договору, ты должен оказать мне Услугу. Но суть ее не прописана. Выходит, я сам могу решить, что ты должен сделать, а когда сделаешь, будешь свободен.

Несколько секунд демон бездумно пялился в пространство. Затем извлек из пустоты свиток и перечитал его, от усердия шевеля губами. Затем потер лоб и снова задумался. Думал он долго: Сима успел поставить чайник, выпить чай и помыть посуду. Когда он вытирал руки, сдернув со спинки стула полотенце в веселый оранжевый горошек, демон шумно вздохнул и, наконец, заговорил:

– Что я должен сделать?

Простой, в сущности, вопрос, заставил Симу затормозить не хуже гостя. Мыслей в голове проносилось воз и маленькая тележка: от каноничных миллиарда евро и «хочу еще миллион желаний» (а инкуб вообще способен это осуществить? Он же не арабский джинн) до… хм…

Сима мысленно дал себе подзатыльник. Нет, нет и нет. Демон ясно выразился, что не по этой части, а пользоваться его подчиненным положением было бы мерзко. Так что нет и точка. В итоге, утомившись перебиранием перспектив разной степени радужности, Сима зацепился взглядом за сковородку с недоеденными котлетами и с некоторым даже облегчением выпалил:

– А научи меня готовить!

Демон глянул на него странно. Сима, признаться, на его месте тоже удивился бы: просить у инфернального существа то, что могут запросто сделать видео с Ютуба или, в крайнем случае, кулинарные курсы. Но слово не воробей…

– Ты уверен? – уточнил демон с сомнением.

– Ага, – кивнул Сима и терпеливо дождался, пока демон закончит мяться и сопеть.

– Тогда… – пробормотал тот, наконец, – я обязуюсь выполнить твое желание.

Должно быть, эта фраза была ритуальной, потому что произнес ее демон как-то нервно. После чего не слишком откровенно, но все равно заметно поглядел по сторонам, словно чего-то опасаясь.

– Кто-то должен выскочить из холодильника? – невинно осведомился Сима.

Демон кинул на него быстрый задумчивый взгляд, будто бы сомневался, стоит ли посвящать его в некие не слишком важные, но имеющиеся в наличии нюансы.

– Мой супервайзер, – проговорил он слегка нехотя и как-то рассеянно.

Теперь на холодильник с подозрением уставился уже Сима.

– А что твой супервайзер делает в моем холодильнике?

Демон заморгал с выражением чистейшего недоумения.

– Почему в холодильнике? Причем тут вообще холодильник?

– Ты на ходу спишь, что ли? – нахмурился Сима. – Несешь чепуху.

– Просто волнуюсь, – демон весь ощетинился, и Симе снова пригрезился хвост, охаживающий того по ногам. – Первое самостоятельное практическое задание – и сразу неформат.

– Какое-какое задание? – переспросил Сима.

– Практика у меня, – буркнул демон. – После отделения переквалификации.

У Симы отпала челюсть. Чудеса. Выходит, у демонов тоже есть учебные заведения, разные специальности и вот это все такое? В голове снова сделалось тесно от нахлынувших вопросов и дурацких порнографических картинок, выданных не в меру буйным воображением. Типа как должен выглядеть процесс обучения и что подразумевает НЕсамостоятельное практическое задание.

– А супервайзер свечку держит, значит? – ляпнул он, отчаявшись усмирить фантазии. – А как ты экзамены сдавал? Сидит комиссия и баллы ставит за технику, элементы и общее впечатление?

Тут у демона задергался глаз, а Симу пробило на такой ржач, что пришлось ретироваться в ванную. Там он как следует умылся холодной водой, продышался и слегка усовестился. Подумаешь, разные профессии бывают. Есть же всякие там нюхатели подмышек, дегустаторы кошачьего корма и переворачиватели пингвинов… Чем инкуб хуже?

– Прости, – повинился он, вернувшись на кухню. – Я тоже волнуюсь.

Демон, внимательно изучающий свои в высшей степени аккуратные ногти, фыркнул, но вроде бы оттаял.

– Так что ты там про супервайзера говорил? – вернулся к насущному вопросу Сима.

Тут и выяснилось, что поскольку опыта новоиспеченный инкуб еще не набрался, то за выполнением «задания» следит супервайзер. Не как через скрытую камеру – по-другому, но как именно демон объяснить не то не мог, не то не хотел.

– Если я начну делать что-то совсем не так, мой супервайзер вмешается. Раз до сих пор не появился, значит, твоя затея с готовкой действительно не противоречит договору, – рассудил демон. И добавил после короткого молчания: – Что кажется мне очень странным.

Сима не хотел, чтобы в его квартире еще кто-то появлялся. Кем бы ни был этот супервайзер, рангом он явно стоял повыше сидящего перед Симой инкуба. И если от явления вышеупомянутого инкуба кухня превратилась в руины, то что натворит демон посильнее? Разнесет квартиру? Этаж? Дом? Бррр…

Но делать было нечего.

– Окей, – вздохнул он. – Все ясно.

**Урок первый. Омлет – пища богов и не только**

Сима сидел по одну сторону стола, демон – по другую. При этом Сима с примерным видом сложил руки на столешнице и преданно пожирал «учителя» глазами. Демона столь пристальное внимание явно нервировало: он ежился и поглядывал на новоявленного «ученика» с подозрением.

– Итак, – начал демон, – что ты…

Сима подался вперед, всем видом демонстрируя готовность слушать и впитывать кулинарную мудрость – демон в свою очередь отшатнулся назад и стукнулся затылком об холодильник.

– Кхм, – сказал он, потирая ушибленное место. – Что ты умеешь готовить?

– Чай, – с готовностью ответил Сима. – Пельмени и глазунью. Еще сосиски могу сварить.

О том, что пельмени в двух случаях из трех расползались, сосиски лопались, а глазунья подгорала и похрустывала скорлупой, Сима решил умолчать. Съедобно же? Съедобно. Ну и сойдет.

– Негусто, – констатировал инкуб. – Как же ты жив до сих пор, Серафим?

– Не знаю, как там у вас внизу, – Сима постучал ногой по полу, – а у нас есть рестораны и доставка.

Демон поморщился, без слов показывая, какого он мнения обо всех этих ваших ресторанах и доставках.

– Начнем с омлета, – решительно сказал он. – С помидорами.

Сима недоверчиво наблюдал, как из все еще пустого холодильника (в магазин сходить он до сих пор не удосужился) появляется лоток с крупными коричневыми яйцами, пакет молока и три образцово-показательных помидора, хоть сейчас на сельскохозяйственную выставку.

– Откуда ты берешь продукты? – поинтересовался Сима, подперев кулаком подбородок.

Демон пробурчал маловразумительное и сунулся в холодильник едва не по пояс, делая вид, будто там что-то старательно выискивает.

– Понял, понял, – вздохнул Сима. – А вот нельзя, чтобы точно так же готовую еду вытаскивать… откуда-нибудь?

Демон с шумом хлопнул дверцей несчастного, ни в чем не повинного холодильника и уставился на Симу с возмущением. У него даже глаза загорелись, причем в самом что ни на есть буквальном смысле: где-то в глубине синей радужки заплясали крохотные огоньки.

– Во-первых, это совсем неинтересно! Во-вторых, чем это тогда будет отличаться от твоей любимой доставки? И в-третьих, я-то готовую еду могу вытащить, как ты выразился, откуда-нибудь, а тебя этому как прикажешь научить? – демон помолчал и помахал у Симы перед лицом ладонью. – Серафим, ты меня слушаешь?

Сима, залюбовавшийся огоньками, вздрогнул.

– А, да-да, конечно. Ты сказал… э-э-э…

Демон разом сдулся.

– Я сказал, – устало повторил он, – что у тебя создавать готовое блюдо из ничего в любом случае не получится, как тебя ни учи.

– Окей, понял, не вопрос, – легко согласился Сима.

Инкуб покатал помидор по разделочной доске. Кажется, он всерьез задумался, а не легче ли было выполнить свои непосредственные обязанности. Пусть и через «не хочу», зато один раз и быстро.

– Омлет с помидорами, – повторил он. – Запоминай. Мелко нарезаешь помидоры, в сковородку наливаешь растительное масло и ждешь. Когда сковородка разогреется, выкладываешь туда помидоры, накрываешь крышкой, делаешь маленький огонь, забываешь на три минуты. Тем временем берешь яйца…

– Берешь за яйца? – невинно спросил Сима. – Кого?

– Берешь яйца, – повторил демон каменным голосом. – Куриные яйца. В необходимом для утоления голода количестве.

– Ты заговорил, как робот, – заметил Сима.

– Я с тобой скоро как серийный убийца заговорю, – пообещал демон. – Адские врата, и это мы только начали…

Симе сделалось его жалко.

– Ладно, – вздохнул он. – Я постараюсь не перебивать.

Демон закатил глаза.

– Постарайся уж, – пробормотал он и продолжил: – Разбиваешь яйца, добавляешь немного молока, взбиваешь. Солишь и перчишь по вкусу…

– Сырые яйца на вкус пробовать? – возмутился Сима. – Это же вредно! А если сальмонелла?

– Щепотку соли, щепотку перца, – елейно сказал демон. – Лучше недосолить, чем пересолить – золотое правило. Выливаешь яичную смесь к помидорам и жаришь до готовности.

– Это сколько? – Сима старательно лучился энтузиазмом.

– Плиты у всех разные и сковородки тоже. Как затвердеет, значит, готово, – он задумчиво посмотрел на Симу и сжалился: – Обычно минут пять-семь. Все. Ножик в руки и вперед.

Мысленно засучив рукава, Сима с азартом взялся за дело: ему очень хотелось показать себя с лучшей стороны.

Уже в процессе сражения с помидорами кухня стала здорово смахивать на третьесортную бойню. Сима, орудовавший ножом посреди всего этого праздника жизни, выглядел как тот самый пресловутый серийный убийца. Демон предусмотрительно ретировался в самый дальний угол, но некоторое количество красной жижи каким-то образом попало и на него. От комментариев он, впрочем, воздержался, только посоветовав взять еще один помидор, чтобы компенсировать размазанное по всем доступным поверхностям. А пока он шел к холодильнику за этим самым помидором, Сима изловчился и мазнул его пальцем по щеке.

– У тебя там испачкалось, – пояснил Сима в ответ на яростный взгляд и сунул палец в рот. – М-м, вкусные помидорчики, сладкие.

– Это негигиенично, – буркнул демон. – Я сам дорежу. Яйца с молоком взбей.

– Ага.

С яйцами получилось удачнее. Во всяком случае, Симе удалось отправить их все по назначению, в большую миску.

– Когда готовишь большой омлет, – посоветовал демон, – лучше яйца разбивать по отдельности на блюдце. Если попадется одно тухлое, то все блюдо будет… Что ты делаешь?

Сима окунул венчик в миску и приподнял – за венчиком потянулась прозрачная ниточка белка.

– Что-то мне это напоминает, – медленно проговорил он. – Такое белесое, липкое, склизкое…

С каждым словом демон все больше краснел, сделавшись в итоге едва ли не ярче лежащего перед ним помидора. Румянец ему удивительно шел.

– Точно! – кивнул Сима, вдоволь насладившись зрелищем. – Вот когда слизняк проползает, точно такая же дорожка остается. Ой, а чего это ты такой красный? Жарко, что ли? Давай окно откроем.

– Взбивай! – рыкнул демон.

– Да я уже, – и Сима так усердно заработал венчиком, что брызги полетели во все стороны.

– А поаккуратнее нельзя? – взвился демон.

Сима повернул голову – как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как его многострадальный учитель стирает клейкие потеки со щек и лба.

– Ой, извини, – улыбнулся Сима через долгую секунду, полную какой-то очень уж многозначительной тишины, и поправил на себе фартук.

Демон опять покраснел, потом побледнел, снова покраснел и в конце концов без всякого предупреждения просто испарился, оставив Симу разбираться с будущим омлетом в гордом одиночестве.

***

Помидоры маленько пережарились, да и соли, наверное, стоило положить меньше, но, в общем и целом, омлет получился… неплохой. Можно даже сказать, в разы лучше всего условно съедобного, что выходило из-под рук Симы до этого. Мотивации, что ли, раньше подходящей не было? Больше всего Сима гордился тем фактом, что по сути все сделал сам: демон разве что продукты предоставил да рецепт сказал. Кстати, насчет демона… Методично отмывая кухню, Сима был вынужден признать, что с намеками, пожалуй, перестарался. Да и вообще, вел себя, наверное, не слишком красиво. С другой стороны, что он такого сделал? Отпустил пару туманных двусмысленностей, которые каждый может толковать в меру своей испорченности? Подумаешь, великое дело…

И Сима продолжал возить по полу тряпкой, пока не наткнулся на чьи-то ноги.

– Ой, – он поднял голову и расплылся во вполне искренней улыбке. – А я думал, ты насовсем ушел.

Демон сделал шаг назад и недовольно пошевелил мокрыми пальцами: по неведомой Симе причине он ходил исключительно босиком.

– Не могу, к сожалению, – проговорил он. – У меня договор.

– Я тебе омлета оставил, – радостно продолжал Сима, пропуская мимо ушей «к сожалению» и мрачный тон собеседника. – В холодильнике в миске лежит. Попробуешь?

Каменная физиономия демона слегка смягчилась. Осторожно ступая по мокрому полу, он достал миску, взял вилку и продегустировал результат Симиных трудов.

– Ну как? – поинтересовался Сима не без гордости, ведь кашлять и отплевываться инкуб не стал, а значит, блюдо получилось как минимум съедобное.

– Пристойно, – осторожно сказал демон. – Слегка пересолен, но засчитать можно.

– Есть! – воскликнул Сима и хотел было – на радостях – повиснуть у «учителя» на шее, но тот был вооружен вилкой, а посему очень опасен, так что обнимашки пришлось отложить до более подходящего случая.

**Урок второй. Жареный картофель по-демонически**

– Как тебя зовут? – спросил Сима.

Сидеть на больничном ему предстояло еще дней шесть, и он, пожалуй, был рад наличию собеседника. Так уж сложилось, что практически вся социальная жизнь Симы крутилась вокруг работы, да частично – в сети. И если немного отдохнуть от службы Сима был не против, то недостаток общения начинал уже сказываться на настроении. А тут такое счастье привалило! Не то чтобы демон крутился рядом сутки напролет – на ночь он, например, к легкому огорчению Симы, куда-то исчез – но большую часть времени все же был в квартире. Они даже успели вместе посмотреть футбол (демон старательно жался к противоположному концу дивана) и слегка поцапаться из-за разных взглядов на тренерскую работу.

– Ты не выговоришь, – отрезал демон. – Называй на «ты», вчера это тебя устраивало.

– А сегодня не устраивает, – заспорил Сима. – Сам-то сразу мое имя спросил.

Демон посмотрел на него снисходительно и что-то… Сима сомневался, что это можно было назвать словом «сказал». Зато стопроцентно был уверен, что никакое человеческое горло на такой фокус не способно. Ему даже захотелось головой потрясти и в ушах поковыряться, чтобы вытряхнуть из них абсолютно чуждые этому миру звуки.

– Убедился? – спросил демон.

– Но мне надо тебя как-то называть, – стоял Сима на своем. – Давай я тебе человеческое имя придумаю, временное. Тебе что больше нравится: демон Дима или инкуб Иннокентий?

– Оба, – сказал демон, не меняя выражения лица. – Оба звучат на редкость убого.

– Нормальные ведь имена, – не проникся Сима. – М-м-м, Даймон?

– Картофель, – перебил его демон.

– Картофель? – переспросил Сима. – Ты уверен? Не то чтобы я против, но обычно…

– Мы будем готовить жареный картофель, – пояснил демон и чинно удалился на кухню, оставив Симу сокрушаться собственной несостоятельности в роли крестного отца.

***

– Чистишь картошку, нарезаешь соломкой, – диктовал Демон. – Выкладываешь на разогретую сковородку с маслом. Жаришь на сильном огне, пока не появится корочка. В процессе пару раз мешаешь, чтобы со всех сторон обжарилось. Потом убавляешь огонь, солишь, перчишь, если с перцем любишь. Накрываешь крышкой и ждешь, пока дойдет.

Сима открыл рот, но Демон быстро добавил:

– Если ты хотел спросить, куда она должна дойти, то объясняю: берешь вилку и разламываешь ей кусочек. Если внутри мягкая, значит, готова. Ножик в руки и вперед. Вопросы только по существу.

С легким ощущением дежавю Сима взял нож, сел на стул и придвинул к себе ведро с картошкой, которую Демону в кои-то веки не пришлось добывать из некого продуктово-пространственного портала, ибо запасы у Симы уже имелись.

Несомненным плюсом ситуации было то, что уделать кухню картошкой существенно сложнее, чем помидорами. Минусом – что с процессом чистки картофеля у Симы была связана психологическая травма. И нет, не со времен армии (служить Симу не взяли по причине слабых с детства легких), а гораздо более ранняя. Стоило Симе занести нож над беззащитным картофельным боком, как в голове зазвучал недовольный бабулин голос: «Симочка, срезай тоньше, внучек, этими кусищами можно голодающую африканскую семью накормить!»

– Отстань, – буркнул Сима, назло голосу смахивая с картофелины добрый сантиметр. – Как хочу, так и чищу.

– С кем ты разговариваешь? – удивленно спросил Демон.

Он возвышался над Симой, как надсмотрщик на галере, только плети не хватало. Сима опрометчиво представил Демона с плеткой и в высоких сапогах и слегка завис.

– Серафим?

– Э-э-э, с бабушкой, – ответил Сима, поспешно выгоняя из воображения соблазнительный образ.

– С той, что вписывала заклинание призыва в кулинарные рецепты?

– Нет, с другой, – отозвался Сима. – С той, что сама готовить не любила, зато отлично умела припрягать к процессу окружающих.

– Но тебя это, очевидно, к готовке не приохотило?

– Скорее наоборот, отвернуло, – фыркнул Сима. – Кому понравится, когда у него стоят над душой и разводят трагедию, стоит лишний миллиметр кожуры срезать?

Демон на этот риторический вопрос отвечать не стал, зато слегка отодвинулся. Симе это, с одной стороны, польстило: приятно было знать, что Демон не равнодушен к его психологическому состоянию. С другой стороны, чувствовать его присутствие почти вплотную было приятно. Поерзав, будто сидеть было неудобно, Сима немного сдвинул стул назад и как ни в чем не бывало продолжал:

– Ну вот ты мне скажи, зачем обязательно тонко счищать кожуру? Если речь не об экономии, конечно.

– Большая часть полезных веществ находится именно в верхнем слое, – просветил его Демон. – Вредных – если таковые имеются – правда, тоже.

– Будем считать, что я перестраховываюсь, – пробормотал Сима и поднажал.

А когда начистил нужное количество, бодро подскочил со стула, поскользнулся на брошенном мимо мусорного ведра куске кожуры и начал падать. Самым неудачным образом – на спину. И кто знает, чем бы это обернулось, если бы Демон его не поймал – так легко, будто Сима ничего не весил. Быстренько сориентировавшись, Сима извернулся лицом к спасителю, вцепился обеими руками в водолазку у него на груди и с чувством сказал:

– Если бы не ты, я заработал бы сотрясение мозга и перелом копчика. Можно я тебя поцелую? По-дружески? В знак благодарности?

– Можно, – сказал Демон тоном, услышав который Сима благоразумно решил дождаться окончания фразы. – Но тогда сотрясение мозга и перелом копчика ты все-таки заработаешь.

– Окей, проехали, – не стал спорить Сима, впрочем, не отказав себе в удовольствии немного полапать демона под предлогом разглаживания помятой водолазки.

Стоически потерпев четверть минуты, Демон отодрал от себя Симу и не слишком нежно подтолкнул к разделочной доске.

– Нарезай картофель соломкой, а я масло поставлю нагреваться.

Сима, высунув от усердия язык, принялся за дело. И оно его так увлекло, что от возгласа, раздавшегося над ухом, он едва не отпилил себе пару фаланг.

– Это что?!

– Соломка, – сердито сказал Сима, разглядывая чудом уцелевший палец. – Кстати, никакого девайса нет, чтобы это побыстрее сделать?

Демон не глядя подтянул к себе стул и бессильно на него рухнул. Пучки дредов обвисли, как уши опечаленного спаниеля.

– Девайса? – чуть слышно переспросил он. – Полагаю, шредер. Серафим, ты издеваешься?

– Нет, – возмутился Сима и, поразмыслив, добавил: – Сейчас точно нет. А что?

– Я понимаю, что ты не умеешь готовить, – продолжал Демон. – Но жареный картофель ты когда-нибудь ел?

– Да, – согласился Сима.

– И что? Он был такой формы?

Сима опустил глаза на жалкую кучку тонюсенькой картофельной стружки, лежащую на доске, и очень ярко и отчетливо почувствовал себя идиотом.

– Ты сказал «соломкой», – пробурчал он, лишь чтобы что-то сказать. – Вот я и…

Демон еще немного посидел, видно, проклиная свою горькую долю, и встряхнулся.

– Предположим, я тебе поверил, – сказал он. – Брусочками. Нарежь ее брусочками. А если что-то нужно измельчить, обычно пользуются теркой или блендером.

Осмысливая это откровение, Сима без дальнейших приключений дорезал картошку, деревянной лопаточкой сгреб ее в сковородку, выкрутил газ посильнее и с чувством выполненного долга сел за стол. Сидеть молча, однако же, было скучно, и Сима покосился на Демона, который с преувеличенным вниманием изучал магнитики на боку холодильника.

– Слушай, а зачем ты вообще в инкубы подался? Это у вас такая престижная специальность?

Демон посмотрел на Симу настороженно, но отмалчиваться не стал.

– Престижнее той, что у меня была. И мне сказали, что у меня фактура подходящая.

С этим Сима был полностью согласен: фактура была… весьма достойная. Но, несмотря на это, ему упорно казалось, что новую специальность себе Демон выбрал неудачно.

– А кем ты раньше работал? – поинтересовался Сима.

Демон передернул широкими плечами.

– Какая разница.

Сима разочарованно хмыкнул. Развел секретность, понимаешь… Грешников он, что ли, в котлах варил? Кстати, вполне сочетается с кулинарным хобби. И ингредиентов для тренировки предостаточно. Грешники вареные, грешники жареные, грешники фаршированные, грешники под вустерским соусом… Сима понятия не имел, что за птица этот вустерский соус и откуда взялся у него в голове, однако на всякий случай слегка позеленел и думать про блюда из грешников перестал. Но предварительно все-таки поинтересовался:

– А ты людей когда-нибудь ел?

Демон воззрился на него с возмущением:

– Мне что, делать больше нечего?

Возмущение было искреннее, что Симу успокоило. Ну, почти, поскольку, как известно, «не ел» и «не готовил» – это все-таки разные и вовсе не взаимоисключающие вещи.

– И никогда не пробовал? – робко осведомился он спустя несколько минут неловкой тишины.

Взгляд, полученный в ответ, был такой зверский, что Сима поспешно схватился за лопаточку и отправился мешать чуть подрумянившуюся картошку. Во избежание.

**Урок третий. Адские котлетки**

Красноватая жидкость стекала со стола и уже успела образовать на полу небольшую лужицу. Пахло сырым мясом.

– Я никогда не ел людей, – сказал Демон. – И никогда не пробовал. Успокоился?

– Эээ, да, – отозвался Сима немного нервно, потому что именно в эту секунду собеседник задумчиво принюхивался к большому шмату свежей свинины, который сжимал в руке. – А почему ты именно сейчас об этом вспомнил?

– Если успокоился, то вытри стол и дай другую миску, наконец! – рявкнул Демон. – Или мне его до скончания времен держать?

Сима пожал плечами, стараясь не обижаться. В конце концов, они еще даже толком не начали, а он уже умудрился уронить на пол половинку луковицы, поскользнуться на ней, схватиться за стол, своротить с него алюминиевую миску с мясом… К счастью, мясо Демон успел подхватить. А вот миска, весело громыхая и оставляя за собой кровавую дорожку, укатилась куда-то в сторону коридора. Печалька.

– Пойду поплачу, – решил Сима, прибравшись, и принялся нарезать уцелевший лук.

Демон ничего не ответил, а если бы и ответил, то Сима вряд ли бы услышал, потому что стародревняя, еще бабушкина, ручная мясорубка визжала и скрежетала, как сотня адских де… Э-э, сильно шумела, в общем. И если продукты Демон из пустого холодильника извлекал совершенно свободно, то достать откуда-нибудь из глубин шкафа современную электромясорубку почему-то отказывался.

– Ну хоть крутить сам вызвался, – пробормотал Сима, всхлипнув.

Это обстоятельство утешало… Это, а еще зрелище напрягающихся мышц под тонкой футболкой. После особенно пристального, пусть и смягченного пеленой слез, взгляда на выше обозначенные мышцы, визг и скрежет вдруг оборвались.

– С твоей грацией, – ядовито вставил Демон, – ты бы сунул туда пару пальцев, и людей довелось бы попробовать не только мне. Поэтому я и вспомнил. Прекрати пялиться и не реви. Никто пока не умер.

– А как же луковица? – возмутился Сима. – Ее жестоко расчленяют, а потом…

Жуткий скрежет возобновился, и дальнейшие кровожадные подробности пришлось оставить при себе.

После того, как фарш был готов, а Сима как следует проплакался, урок продолжился.

– Теперь, – назидательно сказал Демон, – чтобы фарш не был рассыпчатый и котлеты не разваливались, надо его отбить.

– Да? – с сомнением протянул Сима.

Он понятия не имел, зачем мясное месиво, и без того довольно мягкое с виду, требуется еще дубасить молотком, но раз надо… Выдвинув один из ящиков, Сима начал перебирать его содержимое, смутно припоминая, что где-то там был молоток для отбивных.

– Что ты ищешь? – подозрительно осведомился Демон.

– Молоток, – пробормотал Сима – тоже с подозрением. – Отбивать. Или я снова что-то не так понял?

К его удивлению, вид у Демона стал почти довольным.

– Рад видеть, что ты не безнадежен, – кивнул он и даже вроде бы собрался потрепать Симу по голове, но вовремя спохватился и – к искреннему Симиному огорчению – руку быстренько опустил. – Скоро начнешь думать, а потом делать, а не наоборот.

Слова, вроде бы хвалебные, на комплимент почему-то не слишком тянули, но Сима прикусил язык и выместил недовольство на фарше. Как оказалось, «отбить» фарш означало положить его в плотный пакет и как следует поколотить этим пакетом по столу. Сима переживал, что с его-то везением пакет порвется и недобитый фарш придется соскабливать с потолка, но, как ни странно, обошлось. Потом – под тщательным надзором – Сима добавил в неаппетитную массу вымоченную в молоке булку, яйцо, нарезанный лук, соль, некую загадочную приправу из невесть откуда взявшегося пакетика, все хорошенько вымесил… и едва успел себя одернуть, чтобы машинально не сунуть в рот перепачканные пальцы. Вернее, не то чтобы совсем машинально – намерение подразнить гостя в мыслях таки мелькнуло. К счастью – своему и, наверное, Демона – Сима вовремя вспомнил, что именно прилипло к пальцам, и решил отложить демонстрацию до готовки чего-нибудь, не угрожающего заразить его паразитами. И, желательно, шоколадного.

Не без приключений, но котлетное сырье было готово, настало время лепки.

– А это успокаивает, – заявил Сима, проковыривая окошечко в небольшом мясном замке, окруженном насыпным валом из панировочных сухарей.

Демон, оторвавшись от горки ладных одинаковых, будто из формовочной машинки, котлет, покосился на его творчество с неодобрением.

– Ты в детстве в куличики не доиграл?

– Ага, – с готовностью подтвердил Сима, хлопком ладони превращая замок в лепешку. – Не доиграл, мешали. Был у нас в песочнице один пацан, Артем – вечно топтал мои домики и отбирал у меня машинки. Между прочим, моя первая любовь. До сих пор помню его красные сапожки и большую зеленую лопатку.

Последние три слова он выговорил с таким придыханием, что панировочный вал разлетелся по всему столу.

– Прекрасно, – буркнул Демон (к разочарованию Симы, его почти не перекосило) и взял тряпку. – Я за тебя рад. Налей масло в сковороду.

Сима послушался и вдруг резко развернулся, озадаченный:

– А что, в Аду тоже лепят куличики?

Открытая бутылка с маслом, которую он сжимал в руке, словно этого и дожидалась: щедрый веер брызг вырвался из горлышка и обрушился на Демона, только-только закончившего вытирать стол.

– Упс, – прошептал Сима.

Демон же обозрел темные пятна, расплывающиеся на футболке, фартуке и джинсах, и ледяным голосом отозвался:

– Да, лепят. Совсем как у вас, только наши из серы и извергаются. И…

О прочих особенностях адских куличиков Сима не дослушал. Охваченный вдохновением, он начал сдирать с Демона штаны, приговаривая:

– Снимай быстрее, застирать надо.

В результате в дальнейшем процессе жарки котлет Сима участие принимал весьма опосредованное, поскольку его фантазии насчет батареи сбылись, хоть и слегка наоборот. Ну, и еще за неимением наручников в ход пошли кухонные полотенца.

– Жарить надо на среднем огне, до уверенной корочки, – Демон помахивал лопаткой, словно дирижировал сам себе. – В принципе, если не уверен, можно долить воды и потушить минут двадцать, но тогда корочка будет не та. Ты меня слушаешь?

– Ага, – с горечью сказал Сима, в очередной раз тщетно дернувшись. – Внимательно. Даже записывал бы, но руки…

– …Меньше будешь распускать, – припечатал Демон. – Сиди теперь.

– А кормить ты меня с ложечки будешь? – с надеждой осведомился Сима.

– А ты повыделывайся еще, и я тебя вообще кормить не буду, – пригрозил Демон. – Договор был – научить готовить, а условия кормить в договоре прописано не было.

Сима сглотнул – не от страха, а потому что котлеты начали вкусно пахнуть – и попробовал возразить:

– Что же это за обучение такое, если я буду здесь сидеть?

– Методы обучения в договоре тоже прописаны не были, – парировал Демон, и Симе пришлось признать окончательное поражение.

Хорошо хоть, где-то под финал жарки его помиловали за примерное поведение и не только досрочно освободили, но и позволили продегустировать котлеты. А то день завершился бы совсем печально.

**Урок четвертый. Блинчики с шоколадом и сожалениями**

Выходные ознаменовались двумя не слишком приятными событиями.

Во-первых, исчезнувший на ночь Демон утром так и не появился – впрочем, заволноваться как следует Сима не успел, поскольку нашел на клавиатуре лаконичную записку: «Ушел по делам, скоро буду». К счастью, по-русски и на бумаге.

А во-вторых, к Симе приехала мама. Нет, маму он любил, но только не в модусе «лечить и кормить», и если против второго Сима не возражал, то первое вселяло в него ужас. Сопротивление (довольно слабое) не помогло, как и крики, что лечить его уже поздно – двусмысленность последнего заявления только утроила мамины усилия.

На долгие два дня Сима погрузился в пучину горячего молока с маслом, медом и содой, холмы банок, плато горчичников, россыпи колючих носков, ручейки лукового сока и прочие ностальгические радости детства. Но все когда-нибудь кончается: в воскресенье вечером мама с чувством выполненного долга отбыла домой, и, едва за ней закрылась дверь, посреди коридора возник Демон. Тихонько переведя дух, Сима ногой задвинул за тумбочку горшок с развесистым алоэ, радуясь, что не пришлось устраивать «знакомство с родителями». Мама о Симиных предпочтениях знала и незнакомому парню в квартире не удивилась бы, но к расспросам в духе: «А где вы познакомились?» Сима как-то подготовиться не удосужился.

– Привет! – радостно воскликнул он.

Демон буркнул в ответ что-то неразборчивое, и Сима прищурился. И принюхался. От Демона слабо, но явственно попахивало серой, а глаза горели в полумраке коридора как-то недобро. Кажется, даже хвост мелькнул раз или два, но, возможно, Симе только показалось.

– Тяжелый день? – сочувственно поинтересовался Сима.

– Мы будем готовить блины, – объявил Демон и испарился, только подогрев Симины подозрения о том, что не все ладно в Датском королевстве: по коридору Демон обычно передвигался старым-добрым способом, а именно ногами. 

Почесав в затылке, Сима пошел на кухню. Как он и предполагал, Демон уже вел раскопки в недрах в кои-то веки набитого холодильника, и количество выставленных на стол продуктов... настораживало.

– Масленица вроде еще не скоро, – осторожно проговорил Сима. – Или мы кого-то поминать собрались?

Вместо ответа Демон схватил терку, ловко выпутал из фольги гигантскую плитку шоколада и с таким нездоровым энтузиазмом принялся за дело, что стружка полетела фонтаном. Сима даже не решился спросить, что ему делать, предпочтя молча наблюдать. Только когда от шоколадки осталось меньше трети, Демон немного замедлился и перестал смотреть на нее, как на личного врага, что, наверное, можно было счесть хорошим признаком.

– А все-таки, – аккуратно попробовал Сима снова. – Зачем так много?

– Первый блин комом, – отозвался Демон, рассеянно слизнув с ладони стружку (ну и кто тут кого соблазняет?). – С учетом твоих суперспособностей – первые десять. А то и двадцать. Нужен запас.

Сима возмущенно фыркнул, но возражать не стал: кто знает, а вдруг и правда.

Рецепт Демон все еще не диктовал, что в очередной раз подтвердило подозрения Симы насчет нелегкого уикэнда. Но вообще, о приготовлении блинов Сима общее представление имел: в детстве – еще до печального инцидента с картошкой – он любил наблюдать, как мама делает тесто, и обрывки информации в памяти сохранились.

– А ко мне мама приезжала, – задумчиво сообщил Сима. – Чуть до смерти не залечила.

– Ты ведь уже вылечился, – пробурчал Демон.

– А ты это маме объясни, – вздохнул Сима.

– Угу, – неожиданно поддержал Демон. – Им иногда трудно что-то объяснить.

Похоже, причина плохого настроения начинала вырисовываться, но Сима снова слегка выпал из реальности, пытаясь сообразить, какие родители у демонов. Мама – Лилит, папа – Сатана? Одни на всех? Или это вообще из другой оперы? В религии Сима силен не был, о чем сейчас даже слегка пожалел. Он уже собирался озвучить свое предположение о родителях вслух, но Демон встряхнул дредами и сказал лекторским тоном:

– Ингредиенты для блинов должны быть комнатной температуры, так они лучше соединятся. Выливаешь в миску яйца, добавляешь сахар и соль по вкусу, взбивать не надо, достаточно перемешать до однородного состояния. Наливаешь молоко и всыпаешь просеянную муку до нужной консистенции. И растительного масла пару ложек.

Сима покорно кивал, оставив вопросы о том, что такое нужная консистенция и как просеивать муку, на потом. Мама, насколько он помнил, ничего лишнего с мукой не проделывала.

В процессе перемешивания яиц Демон, наученный горьким опытом, старательно от Симы отворачивался, но тот ничего предосудительного не творил. Частично – чтобы усыпить бдительность, ну и просто повторяться не хотелось. Кроме того, Симе все еще охота было прояснить вопрос с родителями, а потому Демона он решил пока не злить.

***

В общем и целом, изготовление теста прошло неплохо, если не брать в расчет, что в процессе просеивания муки кухня начала смутно напоминать заснеженные вершины Кавказа. Сима чихал и тщетно пытался отряхнуться. Демон явно не одобрял, но замечаний не делал.

– В выпечке блинов, – говорил он, смешивая в кастрюльке масло, шоколадную стружку, сахар и коньяк, – главное – хорошо прокалить сковороду.

Тут уже пришла очередь Симы сосать палец, но выглядело это вряд ли привлекательно, потому что Симе было не до выгодных ракурсов и томных взглядов из-под ресниц: палец он просто-напросто здорово обжег.

Пробормотав: «Это мне наказание за благие дела», Демон ловко схватил Симу за запястье, заставив выдернуть палец изо рта, и сунул его руку под холодную воду. И держал там до тех пор, пока кисть, по ощущениям, не превратилась в кусок льда.

– У меня сейчас пальцы промерзнут и отвалятся, – сообщил Сима. – Болеть, конечно, будет нечему, но…

Он замолчал, придумывая, что именно «но», и Демон тут же воспользовался заминкой:

– Было бы неплохо, – сказал он язвительно, – я пока вообще не понимаю, для чего тебе руки и откуда они растут.

Сима, ощутив вдохновение, открыл рот, чтобы привести пример использования рук – возможно, не самый жизненно важный, но, несомненно, один из самых приятных – однако Демон, предчувствуя неладное, быстро закрыл воду и сунул полотенце прямо Симе в лицо, чувствительно задев измученный луковым соком нос. Пример использования рук пришлось проглотить вместе с негодующим воплем.

– Я пытался определить, нагрелась ли сковородка, – прогундел Сима, бросив полотенце на стул.

– Не пальцем же! – возмутился Демон.

– А как тогда?

– На глазок. Как показалось, что хватит, ждешь еще две минуты и пользуешься. Или купи сковороды с термоспотом.

Крыть было особо нечем.

Обиженно ворча, Сима взял половник и приготовился к двадцати блинчатым комам. Как известно, хорошо быть пессимистом – ты либо прав, либо рад. Вот и сейчас, к приятному удивлению Симы, блины у него с самого первого начали получаться вполне пристойные. Во всяком случае, по качеству. По форме выходило когда как.

Демон, косясь на его шедевры, то краснел, то бледнел.

– Это не блины, – бормотал он, скорбно качая головой. – Это какая-то порнография. Серафим, признайся, ты это ради любви к искусству делаешь?

– Что делаю? – не понял Сима, любуясь на особенно выразительно оформленный блинчик, напоминающий сильно возбужденного тентаклиевого монстра.

Демон снял с конфорки кастрюльку с шоколадом, сдернул фартук и опустился на стул. Сима напрягся, спиной (и тем, что ниже) предчувствуя Серьезный Разговор.

– Ты ведь уже понял, что меня… не интересуешь? – спросил Демон после короткого молчания. – Я имею в виду, в сексуальном смысле.

Сима неопределенно пожал плечами.

– Понял, я знаю, ты же не дурак, хоть и прикидываешься. Тогда зачем все это?

– Надежда умирает последней, – буркнул Сима, тыкая в монстра лопаточкой. Тентакли шевелились, как живые, и норовили подгореть. – Вдруг передумаешь.

– Нет, не передумаю, – возразил Демон – ровно и терпеливо, будто обращаясь к ребенку. – Но развитие событий мне не нравится. Ты делаешь странные намеки, лезешь целоваться и уже пытаешься меня раздевать, а что дальше? Мне надоело от тебя шарахаться.

– А ты не шарахайся, – Симе стало стыдно. – Чего тебе бояться? Ты меня скрутить можешь одной левой. – Он невольно покосился на батарею, с которой недавно свел столь близкое знакомство. – Или вообще телепортнуться.

– Могу, – согласился Демон. – Но мне неприятно. Это как если бы… Представь, что у кого-то отличная регенерация, и этот кто-то все замечательно чувствует, но любые повреждения на нем сразу заживают. Ты бы стал специально ломать ему пальцы? Сказал бы себе: ему-то что, все равно заживет?

Уши у Симы накалились почище сковородки.

– Ты пытаешься сказать, – буркнул он из одного лишь упрямства, – что от вида вот этого блина тебе так же больно, как от сломанного пальца?

– Ты знаешь, что я пытаюсь сказать, – резко отрезал Демон, но почти сразу тон его сменился, став почти умоляющим. – Я связан договором, это очень серьезно, серьезнее, чем ты думаешь. Я не могу взять и уйти под предлогом того, что мы с клиентом не сошлись характерами. Просто… хватит. Пожалуйста.

Сима промолчал. Вкусный запах шоколада смешивался с гарью: тентаклиевый монстр медленно и бесславно превращался в угли.

**Контрольная работа. Обед из трех блюд с привкусом расставания и ароматом надежды**

Наутро Сима вяло ковырял разогретые блины, которые вчера не полезли в рот и отправились тосковать в холодильник. Обожженный палец болел, за окном было пасмурно и противно, на душе – примерно также, но еще и одиноко, потому что Демон как испарился накануне, так и не появлялся, даже записки не оставил. Но не мог же он уйти насовсем, сам ведь жаловался на некие смутные, но, очевидно, грозные последствия нарушенного договора.

Вырисовывая на блине разбитые сердца шоколадом, Сима принялся размышлять о содержании этого самого договора. Демон должен был научить его готовить, но что считается положительным результатом? Способность сварганить какой-то определенный набор так, чтобы было съедобно? Умение следовать рецепту? Или вдохновленно творить без рецепта? Приготовленные под чутким чужим руководством и с чужой помощью несколько основных блюд – это лишь начало? Научился он, в конце концов, чему-нибудь или нет???

День тянулся, как старая жвачка, Сима маялся, все валилось из рук, а мысли не шли из головы. И когда время стало близиться к обеду, он не выдержал, схватил телефон, залез на первый попавшийся сайт с рецептами и отправился ревизовать холодильник.

На курином супе с вермишелью Сима с помощью Гугла, такой-то матери и собственного горького опыта узнал, что значит «пассеровать», как выглядит шумовка (и что она у него есть), и что слишком сильный огонь превращает будущий бульон в некое подобие ванны, куда бухнули чересчур много пены.

На гречке выяснилось, что кашу маслом все-таки испортить можно, а между стадиями «еще полно воды» и «насмерть пригорело к кастрюле» успеваешь разве что пару раз моргнуть.

И только шарлотка с яблоками не вызвала никаких затруднений, не требовала интернет-консультаций, получилась удачно с первого раза и, в общем и целом, вела себя наилучшим образом. Сима безмерно ей гордился, пока не вспомнил, что яблочные пироги на дух не переносит.

Когда все было готово, он едва не убился, прибирая кухню, сел с чувством выполненного долга за стол, посмотрел на исходящие паром кастрюли, на румяную шарлотку, красующуюся посреди стола – и с треском впечатался лбом в столешницу. Все было плохо.

Нет, решительная отповедь Демона в ответ на приставания не слишком огорчила Симу: вопреки собственным словам, особенных надежд он не питал с самого начала. Он просто развлекался. Соскучился и хотел повеселиться. Но стоили ли несколько дней веселья такого итога?

Еще немного пободав стол, Сима вскинул голову и едва не свалился со стула, увидев перед собой Демона. Несколько секунд оба таращились друг на друга, затем одновременно глубоко вдохнули и выпалили:

– Извини!

***

– Я был на взводе, – признался Демон, гоняя последний кусочек яблока по блюдцу. – Решил, что эта специальность все-таки не по мне, и не все в семье со мной согласились. Похоже, твои упражнения в фигурном выпекании стали последней соломинкой. Я чересчур остро среагировал, это было излишне.

– Да нет, – быстро отмахнулся Сима. – Ты тут ни при чем. Это я заигрался.

Потом он запоздало осознал первую часть сказанного и удивленно переспросил:

– Ты передумал становиться инкубом? Надеюсь, не из-за меня?

Демон мотнул головой:

– Нет. Честно говоря, нельзя сказать, что я выбрал специальность совершенно самостоятельно. Долго сомневался, и теперь сомнения вылились в закономерный результат. Что ж, лучше поздно, чем никогда.

– Мама хотела, чтобы я поступал на юриста, – понимающе кивнул Сима. – Я протянул до летней сессии и сказал, что ноги моей там больше не будет. И куда ты дальше?

Демон пожал плечами.

– Люблю готовить. Попробую двигаться в этом направлении.

– Грешников в котле варить? – не выдержал Сима, и Демон фыркнул. – Как тебе, кстати, еда? Я старался.

– Суп немного пересолен, – задумчиво отозвался Демон. – Гречка слегка гарью отдает. Сжег первую порцию и варил вторую в той же посуде? Но все съедобно, даже вкусно. А шарлотка замечательная, не придерешься.

Сима порозовел от удовольствия и уже хотел осведомиться насчет дальнейших планов, как вдруг в дверь позвонили.

– Ты кого-то ждешь? – насторожился Демон.

Сима покачал головой – мама, что ли, что-то забыла? – и пошел открывать. Не глядя, он распахнул дверь… и отступил на подгибающихся ногах, пропуская в квартиру свою ожившую мечту. Эротическую, разумеется. Описать ее Сима даже не пытался, ибо мечта, как и полагается мечте, была ослепительна и непостижима, и какие-то там жалкие эпитеты ее бы только оскорбили, ни на гран не способные передать даже толики ее великолепия.

– … – сказал Демон из-за его плеча, и Симины уши милостиво свернулись в трубочку, избавляя мозг от необходимости переваривать нечто, не поддающееся обыденному восприятию, – это Серафим. Серафим, это … , мой супервайзер.

Супервайзер? Супервайзер, по мнению Симы, должен был выглядеть средних лет дядечкой с портфелем. Супервайзер, по мнению Симы, должен был быть полноватым, в дурно сидящем костюме и в очках. Супервайзер, по мнению Симы, должен был появиться в пентаграмме и с разрушительными спецэффектами. Супервайзер, по мнению Симы, должен был быть каким угодно, но только не ТАКИМ.

– Сделка исполнена, – произнесла мечта голосом небесных (подземных?) сфер. – Молодец. Теперь ты оставишь нас ненадолго? Хочу пообщаться с молодым человеком, удостовериться, что он доволен качеством оказанной услуги.

– Да, – ответил Демон чуть торопливо. – Конечно. Прощай, Серафим. Не думал, что это скажу, но приятно было познакомиться.

Сима заставил себя перевести на него затуманенный взгляд и едва успел выдавить: «Взаимно», прежде чем Демон исчез. Предварительно подмигнув зачем-то, впрочем, возможно, Симе лишь померещилось. Он хотел удивиться, однако мечта щелчком пальцев захлопнула двери и скользнула раздвоенным языком по ярким тонким губам.

– Жарковато здесь, – самые красивые пальцы во всех мирах потянулись к пуговицам рубашки – почему-то Симиной, обожгли адским пламенем. – Значит, учились готовить, юноша? Как насчет небольшой дегустации?

Сима был за. Всеми конечностями.

Разумеется, дегустация пройдет удачно. Настолько удачно, что супервайзер начнет регулярно заглядывать на ужин, а порой даже оставаться на завтрак. И будет передавать приветы: Симе от Демона, и наоборот. А Сима придумает ему имя, нормальное, а не инкуб Иннокентий. И будет печь ему блины по утрам. По-прежнему всякой интересной формы, но теперь – к обоюдному удовольствию.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
